An electronic device can recharge an internal battery by wirelessly coupling to a power converter that is connected to a power source. Collectively, the electronic device and power converter be referred to as a wireless power system that transfers power from the power source to the internal battery.
A conventional wireless power system includes a transmit coil that magnetically couples to a receive coil within the electronic device to deliver power by electromagnetic induction.